


Three's a Crowd

by atlanxic



Series: Arc V College AU [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: It occurs to Shun that Reiji's mystery crush might actually be Yuuya. It occurs to him that he's in a prime position to mess with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, set at one of Shingo's huge house parties in a college AU.

"And I dunno if you've ever used a pottery wheel before, Shun," Yuuya says, leaning back against the arm of the couch, slender legs slung casually across Shun's lap. "But it's actually really nice. Like it's just deeply satisfying, somehow."

Shun isn't paying much attention to Yuuya's prattling, and isn't particularly pretending to, either. He's not really sure when Yuuya decided they were close enough friends to sit on him. He scans the crowd, half-heartedly looking for something else to do.

"Getting your hands all wet and dirty is just nice, y'know?" Yuuya continues. The room they're in is pretty crowded, a lot of the people in it excited about a pool game between a blue-haired fellow and their tiny friend. There are a lot of people Shun doesn't know. Yuuto and Ruri are nowhere to be seen. "And then at the end of it you have a nice vase or something. Not that I really have much use for vases."

Shun notices Reiji across the room. He considers getting up from under Yuuya's limbs and asking if he wants to ditch the party and have a bit of fun. Well, if fun is the right word for whatever the two of them have. It's probably not. And anyway, he's not sure if he wants to explain whatever they have to Yuuya.

Actually, wasn't Reiji complaining about having someone he didn't want to see the bitemarks recently? And he's still staring at them... Wouldn't it be a riot if the person in question was Yuuya? As if Yuuya would be the sort to judge that sort of thing.

But he's still staring. Specifically, staring, as opposed to the glares he usually sends in Shun's direction. Shun decides to test his theory.

"Shuuunn, you're not paying attention to me," Yuuya complains, breaking out of his pottery talk.

"Sorry about that," Shun replies. "Do you wanna make out?"

Yuuya blinks at him a couple times, and then their face lights up in a smile. "Why, Shun, I thought you'd never ask!"

They're on him almost immediately. Their lips are soft and plush, and their kisses eager. They card their fingers through his hair, and that, more than the kissing, feels really nice. He opens his mouth to theirs. Places his hand at their waist, slides it just a bit under their shirt.

Yuuya giggles into his mouth. They lick against his lips, and it's almost weird how gentle they are compared to what he's used to, but it's nice. He's just starting to think he could get used to it when a hand grabs his wrist and yanks his hand from under Yuuya's shirt.

They both look up to see Reiji standing over them, a stormy expression on his face. Jackpot.

"Whatever seems to be the problem?" Shun taunts.

"You're coming with me," Reiji states, pulling Shun's wrist until he's forced to get to his feet. Yuuya tumbles off his lap and lands with a dramatic flourish. "Both of you."

"Oh no, are we in trouble, Mr. Student Council?" Yuuya asks, smiling. Reiji grabs their wrist as well, and starts pulling them out of the room.

"Are you going to spank us?" Yuuya continues. Reiji stops in his tracks and turns around to glare at them, face flushed.

"How inappropriate," Shun says, grinning.

"An abuse of power!" Yuuya agrees.

Reiji continues pulling them along. Up the stairs, down the hallway, and into a bedroom. The couple making out on the bed look up in surprise.

"Get out," Reiji orders them. Yuuya claps their hands over their mouth in mock surprise and delight. One of the people on the bed looks like they're going to object, but the other one looks mortified, and flees the room. Shun almost feels bad for them.

"So what did you bring us up here for?" Shun asks, pulling his arm loose of Reiji's grip.

"Yeah, Mr. Law Degree, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Yuuya asks. Shun bites back laughter.

Reiji glares down at Yuuya for a long minute. Shun is starting to think he's actually going to yell at them. Yuuya shifts nervously, and glances at Shun.

"Yuuya," Reiji says.

"Yes?" Yuuya replies, sounding a bit sheepish.

"I am going to kiss you." Yuuya's eyes go wide, and then Reiji leans down to follow through. Shun politely closes the door. Yuuya puts his arms around Reiji's neck and leans up into the kiss. Reiji hoverhands around their waist for a moment before bringing one hand up into their hair.

Shun is not about to let them have some kind of lovey-dovey moment uninterrupted. He comes up behind Yuuya and puts both his hands around Yuuya's hips, skin to skin where Yuuya's shirt is riding up. He ducks down to press kisses to Yuuya's nape. Yuuya sighs happily.

Reiji glances up at him. His glare reads 'go away' almost as clearly as if he'd said it out loud. Shun smiles at him, and scapes his teeth along the back of Yuuya's neck. Yuuya whines quietly into Reiji's mouth.

"Hey, let's get out of the doorway," Shun murmurs, his mouth close against Yuuya's ear. Yuuya nods and unwraps their arms from around Reiji's neck, placing their hands on his shoulders instead. They push, and it takes a couple seconds for Reiji to get the hint and back up.

His legs hit the bed, and he sits down heavily. Yuuya wastes no time climbing onto his lap and straddling him. He stares at them with an expression bordering on reverence, something Shun's never seen on his face before. It's fucking weird.

Shun sits beside them. They're making out again, Yuuya's hands still rested softly on Reiji's shoulders. Shun noses at Reiji's neck. Reiji glares at him again.

Shun bites down, hard. Reiji moans. Yuuya pulls back to stare at him, starry-eyed. Shun sucks at Reiji's neck, and Reiji can't quite prevent another small sound from leaving his mouth. His face is almost red enough to match his scarf.

"Can I?" Yuuya asks softly. Reiji nods, not making eye contact. Yuuya presses his face to the other side of Reiji's neck. They lick him a couple times before nipping at the flesh. Reiji's hands are fisted in the sheets, trying hard not to embarrass himself further.

Yuuya pulls back. "Hey, take your shirt off for us," they say. Reiji swallows, and does it.

"Awfully obedient tonight, aren't you?" Shun taunts. Reiji glares at him, but it only lasts a second until Yuuya starts sucking gently at his chest, just below the collar bone. Their hands stroke up and down his sides. Reiji bites his lip. Shun is immensely amused by how quickly he lost his usual composure.

"Oh," Yuuya says, pulling back just a bit. "You both know I'm trans, right? I don't have a dick, that's fine right?"

"Yeah," Shun replies casually.

Reiji had heard talk of it, but hearing it confirmed is another matter. He knows enough to know that Yuuya's junk is only the business of their doctor and the people they plan to sleep with. A group which he is apparently now in. He nods, intensely flustered.

"Good," Yuuya says, and pushes him onto his back. They shimmy backwards until they're on their knees, on the floor. Their delicate fingers pry Reiji's belt open. Both of them just observe as Yuuya pulls Reiji's dick free. Yuuya's eyes light up as if they've won a prize.

"This excited for me already, huh?" They ask, grinning. Reiji, if possible, gets even redder.

"Well you've thought about this before, haven't you?" Shun tauntingly prompts Reiji.

"Shut up," Reiji bites out.

"I'm honoured," Yuuya sing-songs. They lean down to lap at his cock. They look remarkably content about it.

They take the head in their mouth, hand clasped loosely around the base. Reiji is staring at them. Admittedly, Shun is too. He's never seen someone look so happy to be sucking dick before.

Yuuya pops up with a wet sound, lips glistening. "It's kinda intense with you both watching me," they say.

"You're into it though, huh?" Shun replies.

"Wow, Shun," Yuuya laughs. "What's gotten into you tonight?" They pause, but don't give him time to respond. "You're not wrong though."

They wink up at the two of them. "I'm a showman at heart, after all." They tuck their hair behind their ear before taking Reiji's cock into their mouth again. They hollow their cheeks, and then glance up with an expression that reads "now check this out."

They lower their head further, swallowing around him until their nose touches Reiji's pubes. Reiji lets out a choked moan. His hands are fisted tight in the sheets. Shun wonders if it would be inappropriate to touch himself while he watches, his own pants are getting pretty strained.

Yuuya pulls up, makes a show of circling the head with his tongue before saying, "You know, you can put your hands in my hair if you want. I don't mind if you're rough with me."

Reiji swallows thickly before untangling his hands from the sheets and carding his fingers into Yuuya's hair. Yuuya smiles up at him, and puts his dick back in their mouth. They're teasing him now, licking at it but making no moves to swallow it down like they did a minute ago.

It takes a while before Reiji gathers up the courage to tighten his hands in Yuuya's hair and pull them back down on his cock. They hum happily and swallow around him, bracing their hands on his hips. Reiji groans loudly.

Shun places one hand on his chest, brushes his thumb across his nipple. Leans in close to bite his ear.

Reiji thrusts shallowly up into Yuuya's mouth a couple times, and then pulls them off his dick and comes messy across their face. Yuuya looks up at them, licking their lips.

Reiji is still panting hard when Yuuya turns to Shun, eyes bright, and asks, "Can I do you next?"

Shun starts a bit, not having expected it, but he's not about to say no. He stands up quickly, and sheds his pants and underwear. Yuuya crawls towards him on their knees. They take his cock in their hand with obvious affection and press a quick kiss to the tip before winking up at him.

Now, Shun has known Yuuya for long enough to have been, perhaps not entirely willingly, subject to at least a few of their rants about how their boyfriend is too gentle with them. He's well aware that Yuuya likes it rough, and in all honesty, he's not sure he could make himself be all that gentle even if it was asked of him.

Which is to say, that presented with Yuuya kissing softly at his erection, he has no issue with taking rouh fistfuls of their hair and thrusting into their mouth.

Yuuya almost gags, tears rising in their eyes. But before Shun can think too hard about slowing down a bit, Yuuya has gotten used to it.

More than gotten used to it, gotten into it. They moan quietly around his cock, pressing a hand between their own legs. Their quiet noises are almost enough to push him over the edge, but what really gets him is a glance over at Reiji, staring at them, still dazed, as Shun fucks into his crush's mouth.

Shun comes in their mouth. He's expecting them to spit it out, but they swallow. He can feel the heat rising in his face at the idea of it. Yuuya stays kneeling on the floor for a moment, cheeks flushed, hand moving quickly between their thighs.

"Ahahah," they laugh, sounding a bit out of it. "That was great."

They reach up, and Shun pulls on their wrist to help them up. They're trembling a bit.

They flop down on top of Reiji again, kissing him deeply. Shun is deeply satisfied to think that Reiji can taste him on Yuuya's lips.

"Reiji," they murmur, voice thick with lust, and it's the first time Shun's heard them say his actual name. "Can I.. Can I," they can't quite figure out how to word what they want. Shun's never seen Yuuya this flustered before, although he supposes it's understandable.

"Yeah," Reiji says, breathless. Shun is pretty sure he has no idea what he's agreeing to, but just as sure that he doesn't care. Yuuya kneels up and pulls their pants down. Shun lends a hand getting them the rest of the way off.

They crawl forward until Reiji's face is directly under them. "Reiji, please," they murmur.

"Yeah," Reiji repeats. Yuuya lowers their hips until their wet folds are pressed to Reiji's mouth. Reiji licks up against them. Brings his hands up to rest on their thighs.

A moment later, Yuuya laughs quietly. "Oh, you've never done this before have you?"

"No," Reiji admits, slightly muffled. Shun hides his laughter behind his hand.

"Right here," Yuuya says, scooting their hips up a bit so Reiji can see where they're gesturing. "Lick it, suck it, whatever is good. You can put your tongue inside, too."

"Alright," Reiji says. They lower their hips again.

"Ah, a bit," Yuuya murmurs. "Yeah, there."

Shun crawls up onto the bed, comes around so he's kneeling in front of Yuuya.

"Oh, oh," Yuuya gasps. "Like that, yes, oh my god."

Shun leans forward to kiss at their collarbone. They cling to him, moaning and trembling.

"Oh god, don't stop," they whine. Shun sucks harder at their chest. He scrapes what nails he has down their back. They keen loudly. Their hands tighten on Shun's shoulders.

"Ohhh," they murmur. "Ok, I'm good now." Shun pulls back to look at them. Their eyes are only half open, a flush spread across their cheeks. They flop over onto their side, one leg still sprawled over Reiji's chest. Reiji's chin is slick with their juices.

Shun lies down as well. The room is filled with the sounds of their breathing for a couple minutes, the sounds of the party downstairs a distant background.

Yuuya grabs a black garment from off the bed to wipe the come off their face. Shun notes with amusement that it's probably Reiji's shirt.

"That was pretty great," they announce, still a bit out of breath. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yes," Reiji agrees almost immediately.

Shun laughs quietly. "Yeah, sure."


End file.
